Legend of the Seeker (darken rahl): In the Time of Iron and Stone
by iona413
Summary: DARKEN RAHL lover will love this, a lot of the main character from Legend of the seeker, but the plot is completely different. darken rahl from legend of the seeker and kahlan and a new character Asra
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clear things up for you all. Iv used a lot of Legend of the Seeker characters but this is not the show! I am open for questions about the rather confusing plot. I am sorry the chapters are so long but if you like a good read then i bet you'll like this. I rated this M because it gets pretty graphic latter on and i didn't want to scar the minds of the innocent :D Be warned that it takes a couple chapters for Rahl and asra to get together. I will tell you when the awesomeness is going to happen. As always please be nice this is my first story i've ever shared before. i'm always open for suggestions for new plot twists 3 **

In the beginning of time, great and beautiful gods lived on the earth. From them came the creatures of the earth. The tall and gorgeous elves, the wild and earth living dwarves, the woods living centaurs, the giants, fairies and the humans formed the races of the earth. From the sky came the phoenixes, dragons and the blinding angles; the races of heaven. From inside the earth came the demons, basilisks and goblins; the races of hell.

The race of man was surrounded by powerful enemies until they joined with the elves and dwarfs, thus forming the Alliance of the Earth. With the elves in their secluded cities high upon mountain tops and the dwarfs residing over their gold mines in their vaulted halls the humans grew and expanded across the earths gentle face. The races lived in peace and when they were threatened they banded together and fought as one.

But as the years passed, the races separated and began to fight in amongst themselves. The dwarfs conquered their own mountains and stayed buried, digging deeper and deeper. The elves split into the forests, canyons, the sea and mountains, claiming natures bounty and becoming one with it. But they humans stayed together and their people flourished. A new line of kings; the Kondarz ruled for centuries. The greatest of the kings was King Alezank dar Kondarz. He ruled his people with majesty and they blossomed and grew. But underneath them they began to feel the earth waking, and growing wrestles. Soon the race of human had all but vanished except for tinny little villages up in caves hidden from view. The grand city of Kondarz was silent. Vines crawled up the once beautiful temple pillars and pulled them down. King Alezank dar Kondarz was silent. The Demon Witch King had awoken from his sleep; deep within the earth's belly. Ezra Necro, the Devastator had crawled from the earth. The once glorious city had been overrun by the races of hell and the once lush earth hardened and froze.

With all the beauty that had once ruled the world people never remembered the darkness that had come before. Before the gods a darker power had claimed the land. The Darkness bour the gods and goddesses. But as they grew they began to feel the dangerous power of their life giver. So they pushed the darkness back, bit by bit until the land was awake. But the darkness never went away. For at night and in the long cold winters the gods were at their least power. A shadow began to grow. Convulsed in pain, images of the dead wreaked its soul.

With each winter and night the forgotten shadow grew, the gods and their pure children, the races of earth heaven and hell named it Necro. In language of the gods Necro meant: death bringer or forgotten soul. Necro grew. Small children that wandered away from the fire circles never returned. Even some of the strongest were taken. The angle king Sansibar, the Basilisk queen Ziske and the human king Zondarz. After a thousand years of growing and strengthening Necro was born, the last child of the darkness and the bringer of the end. He took the form of a demon prince Tyrose Ezra. Those who saw him said he was the most beautiful creature ever seen. Some even thought he surpassed the gods in his beauty. But beneath his beauty was the darkness that bore him and he never forgot it. So when his army was ready he silently took the lives of the people of earth. The elves and dwarves, fairies and centaurs escaped his atack for they were so a part of nature that to find them would be more trouble then worth. But the humans dispersed to the mountians. They lit their fires and went to sleep for they did not want to remember the pain.

Ezra Necro was victorious but their was a flaw in his plan. As his generals advanced through the ranks he would give them each a tiny bit of his magic. Just enough to make them able to rise their dead soldiers. One night a human, a woman was brought to his best friends tent. She was found wandering outside his camp by sentries. Captivated by her beauty the general seduced her and made love to her. He thought that she was safe and because of lust he felt for the human women he let her live. She ran with his seed inside her to the mountains. There a tribe took her in. they were great sorcerers and as her pregnancy advanced they cast powerful magic of love and kindness over her.

When the baby was born the mother died. but the girl survived and she was taken in by the leader of the tribe. She grew into a kind girl and it appeared to all that the poison of her father had left her. And with the knowledge that only a tiny flame of Necro's power lived within her, the girl became the leader of her people along side her adoptive father. In honor of the gods she was named Asra, meaning Bringer of Life, Defeater of Death. And with Asra's birth came the throwing of the land, the awakening of trees and the singing of old prophecies.

"Asra, he has arrived" said a small woman who stood with her face covered by a black shawl. The woman turned and left the cave room. The girl at the window slipped her ermine trimmed cape over her shoulders and walked from her room. The hallways of the cave city dripped with water that dribbled into basins that carried the icy water into the heart of the city. The heal of the girls boots clicked on the stones as she passed a flaming torch and into a cold damp room. Lit by ten great iron racks that held whole trees the great hall could be seen for what it was. The cave had been chiseled into carvings of the outside world. Huge stone trees shot up and supported the ceiling. Along the edge of the room ran a river of the purest water. The water glinted in the torch light for gold specks floated in the clear water.

Asra passed over the bridge barely stopping to look at the gold water and walked to the throne. Although the room was magnificent the throne beat it all. Carved to perfection it displayed the back of Ezra Necro for the king to sit on and at his back were the gods and goddesses protecting him. Snakes and demons were the feet. Asra stopped. On the chair sat a man, his face hidden by darkness. Slowly he raised his hand and opened his palm revealing a flame that shook and wavered, he blew on it and the flame grew until it illuminated his face. Asra watch in fascination as the man stood up and walked to her. As he came into the light he shut his hand and the fire died. "you called for me, Asra of the Iron Caverns, what can I do for you?" the man's voice was deep but musical, playful almost. The man bowed low. He rose and pulled his hood back.

Playful green eyes blinked down at Asra. A sharp straight nose jutted out from a handsomely carved face with a square forehead and high cheekbones. The only sign of weariness were bags under his eyes. Casually he brushed a piece of grass from his dark russet hair. He had a sparse goatee and mustache. The man pulled of his cloak and threw it on the throne. Underneath his heavy traveling cloak he wore a black leather vest, padded for protection. He wore a dagger strapped to his thigh, just above a pair of overused leather boots. "Darken Rahl, I am glad to see you again for our last meeting was so brief" she paused, remembering. "for in that short time I have heard much about you" Asra said. She had read up on the man standing before her just yesterday so she knew everything about him. He was the descendant of an fairy and a human child. His mother had passed on her magic and he was relatively good at spells. It was also said that he was the best assassin in the land of the living. Stories told of kings throats being cut in the middle of the night by silent shadows. And he was so handsome. Asra held out her hand for him to kiss and as his lips brushed hers the door behind them banged open.

She spun around to face her old friend. Dripping wet and covered in blood Tyros stood panting before her. As he bowed water dripped from his golden locks that hung across his eyes. His skin shone with sweat. He wore heavy chest and shoulder armor but no other armor. Blood and mud caked his cloths. Asra forgot Rahl and stood her hands on her hips looking up at her friend "I wish you wouldn't go running off like that, nobody knew when you would be back." even with her formal tone she couldn't hide the grin that spread over her rather plain face.

Asra was not a golden haired beauty who possessed seductive charm, in fact she was rather the opposite. She was almost chubby, with curves that always had bothered her and long black hair that framed her too pale face. Her almost white blue eyes glowed from underneath thick long eyelashes. She turned to Rahl and presented Tyrose "this is Tyros Isfargarth. He is a master horsemen and swordsmen. Tyros I do not introduce Rahl do I?"

"no you do not" Tyros laughed. "I must apologize, but I have been tracking you for a few months now" he said to the calm faced man before him. Rahl grinned and bowed. He took no offense, he already knew about being followed but he said nothing, he could sense no danger in the young man. But the knife that was strapped to his thigh began to hum ever so slightly. Without barely moving he touched the warm steel hilt and the humming stopped. Thank you he whispered to his trusty friend. Long ago he had captured the spirit of a dying dragon, one of the last and put it into his dagger. Now the voice of the dragon spoke to him through their minds. Laced with poison the dagger obeyed the will of Rahl before he even knew it himself and the blood of hundreds had stained the edge of the precise weapon.

Asra and Tyrose were talking about something that Rahl found less than intressting and interrupted them with a flashing, seductive smile. Where was everyone he asked. Asra turned to him and he could see the flicker of wanting come across her eyes before she looked him in the eyes. They would show when the time was right she answered haughtily trying to make up for her loss of self control. But whenever Asra looked upon the assassin her heart fluttered. One night at the winter solstice celebrations a years ago he had shown up. They had ended up kissing, when her friend had found her much to both girls humiliation. Asra had forgotten that night until today. Rahl had not.

"I heard you were given entry." Asra nodded. Entry was when a woman turned sixteen and wished to enter a sect of their clan they had to undergo a ritual wear their destiny was shown to the elders. The girl would never learn it but would be given Entry to her new life.

"I wish I could see what the elders saw" Tyrose said wistfully. "their expressions were of amazement but even though we begged their lips were sealed."

"I am happy not knowing. What do they do in your tribe Assassin?"

Rahl sighed, he was brought up in a group of men who used to serve kings; the Shamia. They were mercenaries. Every last one of them even the women had killed for their beer and bread. They were considered gypsies though now. Once they had stood up to rules and the kings were ok with it because if they made their assassins angry they would be killed in the black of night. Now the Shamia rolled across the plains and deserts, mountains and valleys working for the demons and few humans and earthly creatures they found. Their caravans jingled with goods and the cry of children angry of the bumpy roads filled the air surrounding their processions. Rahl had always felt particularly ashamed of his tribe. They had been great he thought to himself every night, but they had fallen along with the kings of Men. So as Rahl began to speak he told of his mother's tribe.

"the fairies are not as small as you would think, in fact they are as tall as elves, and skinny. My mother was a member of Mancra a small group of fairies that lived on the darkness. They practiced the powers of magic and dealt mostly with the demons. Though they can not raise the dead as Ezra Neco" at this Tyrose spit on the ground, Rahl rolled his eyes and continued "although they cannot raise the dead they are mastifull at speaking to them from across the darkness."

Suddenly he felt eyes glued to him. Asra was staring at him, her pale eyes sharp and interested from her pale face. "can you talk to the dead Rahl?" she asked. He grinned and walked around her, where he stepped fire rose from the rock. Do you want me to talk through the darkness my lady? he whispered. He stood behind her with his lips hovering from her ear. Her hair smelled wonderful, he almost groaned aloud as she put a hand on his hip. Slowly she moved it down till it was grasping the handle of the dagger. She tried to pull it free but his hand was on it first and suddenly the fire was gone, the room was completely dark. Rahl had Asra held a knife point, her body pressed against him with his other hand. Tyrose had his sword out but looked too confused to use it. How had the braziers gone out? He kept asking himself. Why was it so dark.

Slowly a light began to glow from the dagger and Tyrose could see Asras slightly shaken face lit up by the blade held to her neck. A thin line of blood dribbled across her perfect alabaster neck. Tyrose wanted to do something, he did not trust the man who held a sword to his lady but he wasn't about to start a fight with his new traveling companion. But his opinions quickly changed as Rahl bent down and licked the blood from Asras neck. Stop! he cried disgusted. But the most disgusting part was that Asra stood perfectly still, her eyes closed. Suddenly it was too much for him and he ran forward. "stop, what are you doing. If you do not release her I will personally see you killed. What are you doing?"

"Shamias and Mancras do not waste the blood of those they kill. Shamias lick their blades clean, they do not clean them with the grass as most do. And Mancras drain the blood from their victims. Because of their birth from the darkness they have little blood. The blood of the ones they kill serves as food, they must feast once a week at least." the voice came from the doorway, beautiful and turned to see a figure, he could not tell if it was a woman or a man. The creature moved forward, draped in loose cloths of silver and dark green. It swept towards Asra and he was shocked to see that the back of the creature was hollow and mossy, like a rotting tree trunk. He even saw a beatle crawl down it's shoulder.

"Kahlen I am glad to see you so well" Asra said to the creature. Kahlen turned her head to Tyrose. She smiled.

"I can sense that you do not know what or who I am young one" she said, for he was sure it was a woman. Kahlen brushed a thick white, green tinted braid from her face. "I am an elf, we live for hundreds of years as you must know. I was sent from my seclusion in the Blood mountains. I am a priestess of the earth,a confessor. I am from the Keft Zarshra Mak or as you may know as Sisters of the Blood." Tyrose knew what she was talking of. Stories had been brought to them of the sisters of the blood. With one touch they could control the minds of their prisoners. But behind their warrior ways was a calling to nature and the medicine that earth had given them.

Kahlen we meet again, Rahl spoke into her mind so that none could hear them. Last time I say you you were trying to take my dastardly soul. I am thankful you did not. Kahlen nodded curtly. Asra saw the nodded. She could hear their conversation but said nothing, some things she lived to keep to herself. Grimly she smiled. She was tired of being young, of having secrets kept from her. But she could hear everything. She could see everything. She could feel every emotion, every thought that happened if she tried. Asra bit her lip, she was done reading people she was ready to plan.

"we are complete then, there are four of us" Tyrose said. He went to the back of the room and pushed a stone, the wall slid away. Asra took the lead and led everyone into the great, glowing room. A huge map of the world was carved from the stone and mountains rose to peaks. Streams and oceans were filled with water.

Kahlen gasped. "I have heard of this great map she said". Asra grinned, she loved the map with its forests of stone. There were four chairs at each corner of the map and everyone took their seat. Braziers illuminated their faces, flickering and glowing.

"we are gathered in the time of Iron and Stone to defend our homes" a man said behind them. He materialized form the shadows, shriveled and old. But his voice sounded young, alive. "I am the elder Sfan, I was the first to raise the map. And I was the first to defy the gods. It was I who remembered the darkness, for every time I looked into gods eyes I saw lies. When I remembered it was too late, for everyone. Necro had come." murmurs of recognition and remembrance filled the room. Kahlen had been alive during the dark times, she remembered vividly when her sisters had torn apart whole armies, their knives flying endlessly, the screams of the dying filling the air. She shivered, she lived so long that remembering was dangerous.

The man continued "we have seen the fate of the world if we do not stop the darknesses spawn Necro, or as some call him Richard Ezar the demon prince the darknesses host. You four have been gathered to take the soul of Necro and destroy it. We do not care if you harm the demon he resides in. Tomorrow at first light four horses will be waiting. Supplies will be packed but do not tell anyone of this. No one must see you leave. We are changing fate and if we are disturbed the magic will be broken. At midnight the elders will rise and together form the circle of knowledge..." and Sfan told them of their plans. Then just as silently as he came he disappeared into the stones. Asra stared at the spot where the man was last standing. Slowly she came to her senses. "Let us plan" she said. Everyone agreed but a tenseness was in the air, humming.

Rahl spoke up first "were is Donte?"

"he is coming, he will meet us at Crossings Ford." Asra did not like telling such information but she could not refuse the ploying gaze from across the room. "he is there now" Asra whispered she could see him, sitting a fire blazing. A sword stuck in the dirt, always ready. She focused. A man was with him, sitting beside him a tankard in his hand. Not a man, she corrected herself, a fairy. "Lors 'Lander son of Morgose the fairy queen, Rahl you will be happy to be with your kin again." he nodded.

From across the room the priestess spoke up. "what if people with our destinies are not found, and do not know what is happening?"

Tyrose spoke for the first time in a while, his voice rebounding off the stone walls "those without our fate are the only ones to matter. Everyone will be asleep while those like us are able to move about and leave their lives. _We _have to be erased from their memories. The other people have been found and are far enough away that no damage will be done." no one had expected the young man to answer. He seemed a simpleton in comparison to each of their great talents. No one was quite sure why he had their destiny and not the same as everyone else. The destiny to destroy the darkness instead of waiting. Tyrose _was_ a simpleton in reality. He had learned to speak at the age of ten and sometimes he forgot words. He had never been able to think about complicated subjects and had never been required schooling. He just lived. But what no one but Asra knew was that one day something had changed. it was a subtle change. But the elders had seen it. Tyrose could see in the dark. He could hear like a bat. His senses had awoken.

The room was silent while everyone took in each other. The braziers were growing low and only Tyrose could see clearly. His sweet angelic face seeing every twitch of a muscle, every intake of breath. Kahlen was pulling one one of her braids, winding it around her fingers. She was looking into the fire her mind somewhere else. Next to her the assassin sat. Tyrose decided he did not trust the man that started so hungrily at his friend. It was a hunger he had never felt and so was afraid of it. Rahl's high cheek bones clenched and unclenched his mind was also wandering to a year ago. Then to Tyrose's great amazement the dagger at the mans hip began to shiver very slightly, its movement sending waves of energy across the room. It is alive, he said to himself. He would remember that.

Asra sat her eyes one the brazier next to Rahl. Sometimes she would look up and meet the mans eyes but mostly she watched the flickering coals. Is hell like this? She thought. Is hell burning and hot like the ancestors say it is? She did not think so, how could such a beautiful creature come from such an ugly place? She did not know the answer to her question. Asra had seen a painting of the demon a month ago when a hunter gatherer clan had happened upon them. They had recently escaped the prison camps run by the armies of Ezra Necro. She had stared at the picture for hours by the fire, letting the light play along his features. He was like a god, a fallen god and embarrassingly it took effort to find hatred for him. He is not the darknesses spawn Necro, she told herself. He is the host RIchard, nothing more. It is not his fault what has happened. But then she remembered her mother and her father, the suffering of her mother for nine months with the knowledge that she held a demon child. The anger came back and she had grabbed a knife from the table and slashed the carefully painted cowhide. His perfect lips and large eyes meant nothing to her. He was the enemy.

Tyrose watched with a slight twinge of envy as his friend looked up into the older mans eyes. He was a trained warrior. Smart, cunning, passionate, everything he was not. But then he forgot as Asra turned her big blue eyes to him and smiled. She never opened her mouth when she smiled, only when she was laughing. Barely whispering Tyrose heard what she asked "what do you need?" it stung, the annoyance in her barely spoken words. The fact that she thought he always needed her. She was wrong, just today he had gone out and killed a demon patrol, all four of them. She had sat inside reading and training with her cousins. He was the warrior, she was the girl. Tyrose smacked himself, how could he say such things about her? How could he? He loved her and adored the very shoes she walked in. she was the warrior princess of the Iron Caverns. She was going to lead them to victory. She had to didn't she? He shuddered, it was too scary to think of what life would be like if they did not succeed.

A bell tolled somewhere in the heart of the iron hills, it was time to sleep. Tyrose rose and opened the door following Kahlen out. Asra rose slowly from her chair, she was to young to be hurting. But she had been praying all night and her knees hurt. Her cloak fell from her shoulders and as she bent to pick it up she bumped heads with the assassin. He grinned and took the cloak from her hand and examined the soft ermine fur before placing it on her shoulders. As Asra began to walk away, her face flaming red a hand on her back stopped her. She turned seeing Rahl almost for the first time and was shocked by how much older he was then her. He stared at her, his eyes hauntingly nonhuman. In the dark the grey circles around his pupils shone. "do you remember?"

"yes" she whispered aware that her voice was hoarse. Asra's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. But the worst that between her thighs a warmth was spreading.

"why don't we finished what we started?"

"I was drunk, leave me be Rahl, you do not know me, I have grown up." Asra turned on her heels and pushed the door open. But as it shut his voice came to her disembodied and low, seductive.

"Do not lie to me princess. You know what I like to do to bad girls."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Circle will not be broken**

Morning came early for Asra. She rose before the sun. her maid still asleep. A dress was laid out on a chair. Asra dressed herself. Pulling a clean shift over her head and then a corset which she had to lace with great difficulty. Then she pulled on her dress, made from heavy protective leather. She laced up the front and started looking at herself in an old metal shield polished. The elders had given her the dress as a parting gift saying it was the dress of her mothers. Asra shrugged. She didn't see how the dress would help her. It didn't even cover all of her legs. It was slit down the thighs. It seemed more like a whores dress then a warriors. And even with all the prayers of protection said over her dress she still doubted it would save her from a frontal attack. Oh well at least the boots are useful, she said as she pulled the thick leather boots up to her thighs.

Her belongings had been wrapped up into side bags on her horse. Her bed was gone from its normal place underneath a window that looked down into the valley. Her books were gone, given to the poor and her dresses and armor were packed up with food in a backpack. She had begged Sfan to let her wear armor and after hours he had consented. He wanted his princess to be dressed like one as she left her home so he gave her her adoptive fathers battle armor. A heavy cloak, lined with bear fur sat on a stool. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled the hood up. She would need the protection, winter would be coming soon. From the floor she took the chest armor. Gold and gleaming she strapped the thin sheet of armor around her body. Without a maid she had to struggle to tie each of the clasps. Then she pulled on her shoulder guards, pointed and gilded with designs of dragons scales they weighed almost nothing. On her sword arm she strapped more armor, enough to cover her elbow and then a glove. With her one free hand she strapped her sword to her belt that wrapped around her waist and then up around her left shoulder. A compass already hung from the bottom of her chestplate. Then she slid the giant ax of her fathers, beautiful and ancient with writing of the gods in its ebony handle into place on her back. The glove for her right hand lay on the dirt floor, the only thing of hers left. She bent and picked it up. As she put her hand into the mettle she looked out the window. Every day she had sat and looked out wishing she was not imprisoned inside the mountain. Today she wanted nothing more than to be once again imprisoned. A nock startled her. She turned and smiled. Sfan walked across the barren room and held out a giant two handled sword.

"this was your real fathers. When your adoptive father slayed him he took the sword. I hope it will give you strength on your journey." he paused before handing it to her. She noticed the blade was made from black steel. "I am so sorry for what I am asking you to do" he said, his voice sad. He was old, too old. He had seen whole civilizations rise and fall. the gods had kept him alive, for what? to see his daughters and sons die? His great great great grandchildren disappear, imprisoned in work camps for the devil Necor. Was this his punishment for reminding them of the inevitable?

Asra nodded grimly. I must go she thought, she did not have to speak Sfan knew. Go he said. I will pray for you. Asra thanked him and left. She closed her eyes to the palace. It was no more to her. This home was no longer her home. In an hour the world would never remember her. Kahlen would be forgotten by her sisters. None of the ten brothers and sisters that Tyrose had loved so much would remember their brother. She stopped. Rahl had no one to forget about him, only passing strangers would have to forget they saw him. His parents were both dead, he had no one. Do not lie to me, he had said his voice husky with passion. Passion that had been held up for a year. Asra frowned, she knew now she had been lying. She wanted to forget everything and go back to the Solstice. They could finish what they had started, but no. now they would be traveling companions living on the run. He would forget the lust. She would forget him and put Necro first. She had a duty.

Outside the sky was overcast. Clouds hung low, brushing the tree tops. Birds retreated to the huge evergreen trees that clung to the stony mountains. Kahlen was already on her mount, a speckled mare. Loose red robes floated around her and her long braids were covered with a red headscarf. A dark green and grey cloak was placed on the saddle in front of her. Around her body hung a bag, for medicine thought Asra. Tyrose was on his war horse, heavy and bold it stood perfectly still. Rahl was on a black horse, his casual clothing still on, he had not changed. he had no armor like Asra or Tyrose who both dressed for war. Even Kahlen had armor on underneath her priestesses gown she had a suit of mail, light and strong. It was made by the dwarves of Crek 'tar, master craftsmen.

Rahl noticed her first Asra first and could not help stare as she mounted her black stallion with ease. She was weighed down my armor and weapons but she was still graceful. A strand of long black hair fell across her face. He sighed. The dagger at his hip hummed to life. Rahl pulled his dagger from his hip and hung it next to his sword on his saddle horn then looked back over at Asra. She looked like a women, sitting atop her great horse, dressed for battle. He felt his groins stirr at the thought of the soft pale skin underneath all the mettle. Asra turned and saw him looking at her, slowly she trotted over. They were the same height on their horses. "Rahl" she stuck out her hand. Gently he took it and kissed it, his tongue tingling against her bare wrist. A shiver ran through Asra. She had lied, he could tell. Rahl did know as she looked up at him with her almost white eyes he could see the weakness in them. She was going to lead them? This girl who was to afraid to admit to wanting him? He grinned at least he would be able to put his bed roll next to hers, he loved to watch women sleep. Their breasts would rise and fall, oh how he loved to see them twitch in their dreams, afraid of some hidden danger. He would at least have her, even if everything failed.

"Company" a strong loud voice filled the crisp air, cutting it to shreds. Rahl awoke from his thoughts. Asra pulled her hood back. Long black hair fell down her back. She had changed, she was alive. This was her element. She turned and glanced back at the gates to the Iron hills city. A flicker of fear passed through her face. She swung her horse around and galloped to the path that was cut through the trees and ran down the mountain. Two statues of the gods guarded the exit to their sanctuary. Asra took a deep breath before shouting with all the vigor and energy she could, "lets ride!" then she kicked her horse and galloped through the Gods Gate and out into the mountainous path. Behind her rode Kahlen her dress fluttering in the wind, Rahl his face set in a smirk galloped behind the priestess waiting for a chance to pass her. Tyrose took up the rear, listening and watching. He did not notice the looks that passed over everyones face, the moment of hesitation, the glimpse of fear, the realization of everlasting life ended. He rode happy and innocent behind them, aware only of the task he had been instructed to do.

Quite a show up there princess, Rahl said into Asras mind. She clenched her jaw tighter, he knew about one more thing she wanted to keep secret. It was no show, she shot back. Over her shoulder she gave him a look to shatter stone. He grinned. So remind me darling why you are the one leading us, you are the youngest and least experienced. Rahl saw a place to pass Kahlen and kicked his horse forward, she frowned but didi not bother him. Behind her she was aware of the young boys stares. She turned and smiled at him. In a second his face had become that of an angle and to Kahlen who had seen an angle he came very close, the sun glistening on his golden hair, his perfectly shaped face, his large lips. He will die too, she thought to herself, her voice melancholy inside her head. He will die like everyone else.

The sound of a new horses hooves hitting the shards of stone behind her made her turn, startled. Asra shook her head. "leave me alone Rahl, you stubborn old goat."

"call me what you like but I will never be gotten rid of princess."

"I am no princess."

"then why are you leading us?"Asra looked sideways at him, she hated traveling with fairies they always made her skittish. It was the grey circles around the eyes. Real fairies had no pupils, only the color and then a grey and black ring around white which made it easier to see in the dark. As she looked deep into the fairies eyes she shivered, he could see her thoughts, her fears.

"I do not know why I was given this task" she confessed. Asra stared down at her horse's neck. Sweat glistened on the soft black hair, for they had been riding hard for many hours. "I do not know what the elders saw in the fires, but whatever it is it must have been grand enough to catch the attention of the Circle of Ten. Why does Kahlen and Tyrose follow me? Why is Dante leaving his citadel hidden beneath the earth with all the riches in the world to keep him safe? Why has Lors left his throne and left it to his traitorous mother?"

"they follow you for their own selfish reasons. If they do not follow you Asra their homes will be taken by the darkness." slowly he tried to reach and take up her hand. Out of the corner Asra saw his movement and grabbed the dagger that hang from his saddle and held it pressed to his neck. Tyrose saw them and galloped passed Kahlen who sat perfectly still on her horse. The young man pulled his sword from its sheath and violently pressed it against Rahls back. The dagger can not control her, Rahl wondered. He turned to Tyrose and pushed the sword away. "do not try to be brave, it does not suit you boy. I know a true gentleman when I see one and you are not one of them." his green eyes flashed with laughter, he was slightly embarrassed for the boy who seemed to be a guard dog to his mistress.

"you tried to violate my Princesses person, I demand you to get of your horse and fight me" Tyrose growled. Anger boiled his insides, he was furious. He had never been allowed to be so angry. The elders had said such strong anger was the cause of the darkness and Necro. Now he was free to hate the supercilious, sly devil of a man before him. He spit it hit Rahls horse's hoof.

"I will not fight you Tyrose, I am many years older than you and I would kill you. I think to highly of your mistress to take away her guard dog."

"Enough" shouted Asra. The mountain shook with her voice, even Kahlen was awoken from her meditation. "Tyrose, put your sword away and return to your place. Remember your instructions from Sfan." her words were harsh and she regretted the tone she used with her friend. Then more gently she continued. "Tyrose thank you but if I need help I will whistle." it was their agreed upon warning, a high pitched bat like whistle that only he could here. He nodded and glumly returned to his place. The energy that had pulsed through the air dissipated. Kahlen began her meditation again chanting quietly prayers to the mother goddess.

"he is a sweet kid" Rahl said. Asra nodded and held out his dagger. He took it but closed his hand over hers. "keep him on a leash darling, I will kill him next time." he smiled and returned to his new place, behind Asra. She looked back over shoulder at him, he did not look at her. His had dropped his reins as he took a traveling cloak from his side back and wrapped it ornd him, the hood pulled over his face. He took an apple out and shined it. She smiled. He sunk his teeth into the apple and as he began to chew the sweet fruit he looked at her from under his hood. She stared back. Rahl viciously bit into the apple tearing a huge chunk way from the core. Reconsidering princess? He whispered into her mind. He laughed out loud a deep, a malevolent laugh before picking up the reigns again.


	3. Chapter 2b

The rode all day down the mountain. Their mood slowly rising as the thicket of trees dissipated. Water ran down a gorge and a few trees were sprinkled around it. But otherwise their path was along a rather thin strip of rough mountainous path with a rock wall to one side and a cliff that fell down hundreds of feet to the other. The sky cleared. The sun shone down on them, warming the armor. Cloaks and scarves were shed and stuffed into packs. Food was brought out as they rested under a willow tree by the stream. The horses waded and cooled themselves. Everyone needed the rest. As a cloud came over the sun Kahlan went to pray by the stream and Rahl went to scout ahead on foot. Asra was left by Tyrose who sat glumly eating his bear meat and cheese.

Asra handed him a sugared peach. He took it like a little child and bit into it. Tentatively he eat the first bite before stuffing the whole fruit in his mouth. He was smiling once again. Why did you not want me to fight him, you didn't want him to touch him. I was trying to protect you mistress, he cried suddenly. Asras heart ached. She could not explain to him.

"I can take care of myself, a warrior must not seem weak". She said trying at a more militaristic approach, something he might understand. "If I had let you fight Rahl then I would have looked week," Asra said. She crossed her legs underneath her her and leaned forward. Do you understand? Yes, he replied. He felt better now that he understood. He smiled and pulled a salted piece of fish from his bag and gave it to Asra. Fish was so rare in the Iron mountains that it was treasured. She took the fish solemnly and bowed her head over it. Together they said the prayer.

"great gods above, you send us this fish from the rivers that were made from your tears. Blessed be to the great gods above that provide, you take and give keeping nature in balance. " as they finished they heard Kahlan chanting the same prayer only in the elven language of her people. Strange and haunting it was more fluid than theirs.

"ahlevante crondoses mia oledeastine mativaules." she finished her voice lilting and pure. It rose above the treetops and flew back to her people, a last reminder of her. While they slept they would remember her, but when they woke she would never have been born. Tyrose took Asras hand and kissed it. Then raised his head to hers, his baby face so startlingly out of place with his battle worn armor.

"my princess, I will follow you to the ends of the earth. Your wish is my command."

Asra smiled but pulled her hand away. She rose and looked down at the young man. I know, she whispered so quietly she could not hear herself. But the look in Tyrose's eyes said he had heard.

Suddenly Rahl appeared in a flash of red flames before them. He was sweating and breathing heavily. "get up, everyone on your horses. A squadron of demons riding oracnose are heading this way." in a second everyone was one their horses, and galloping away. Rahl flashed his hand over the place where their fire had been and it died the coals cooling. Then he too galloped off down the road, his sword drawn. Already the sound off the oracnose's manny legs was heard reverberating off the stone.

At the head of the party was Asra, her giant ax was in her right hand, her reigns in the left. The black horse beneath her galloped with no fear of the tree branches and loose stones. Behind her Kahlan had tied her reins to the saddle and was wrapping her red scarf around her face, leaving slits for her eyes. No one but the priestesses were aloud to see her face. The three people she rode with and Sfan were an exception. From her bag she pulled out a leather strap that made and X over her chest. Thick and padded it covered her organs and had places for all her twenty knives.

Tyrose pulled huge sword that glistened with jewels along its hilt. His father had been a shoe maker and when his son had become a warrior he had given him a sword of great wealth. Trose pulled his chain mail gloves on and pulled a helmet on. He watched with vicious anger, an unpleasant look on his beautiful face, at Rahl. The man acted as if he was impenetrable. He wore little armor, and what he did was made of padded leather. Slowly he turned around and stared at Tyrose with his piercing green and grey eyes. Dog, you are too stupid to understand anything and that is why Asra lies to you, everything she says is to keep from hurting you, he whispered. Tyrose felt as if he had been kicked, the words stung. He looked up the line at Asra, he could not believe the words the mean man had said. I will not listen to him, he thought over and over, I cannot, I will not, if I do his dark magic will corrupt me, I cannot listen.

Listen, listen, that was all Asra could think to herself as the click and clatter of the giant spiders behind her grew to a thunder, there must be as many as twenty she thought. Not that many but to many to fight. As she was thinking this a huge form loomed ahead of her and a spear nearly missed her shoulder. The peacefulness of the mountain side had changed. the thunder of the horses hoofs and they pranced in place, the jingle of armor, the clash of weapons rang. Asra turned in time to see Tyrose charging his horse towards her. The rest of the company did the same thing and they went back to back. Every side was covered. To her right knifesk logged in a demons side and the scream that followed caused his mount to charge of the cliff they were on.

As a demon charged at her, Asra saw her attacker for the first time. Really saw him. He was human but he had a bigger jaw with huge teeth. His flesh was of stone, cracked and veined blue. Instead of fingers he had long claws that awkwardly held his ax. He rode atop a giant spider, saddled and bridled. The demon lunged at her, swinging his ax but Asra blocked it with the wooden handle of hers. From her back she pulled a small knife and threw it. The dagger lodge itself inside the demons shoulder. He screamed and in a last effort threw a smaller ax. A scrapping made her turn, the az grazed her sword arm. No, not now she thought. But before she could think more about the wound another demon lunged at her. His teeth barred, saliva dripping onto his stoney chest he ran shouting at her. The language was foreign to Asra, so different from the language of the earth. All tongues and guttural noises the cries of the demons shook her head. A headache that had been coming on since the stand off with Tyrose and Rahl was flaming to a skull shattering pain.

Most people are taught to feel glory or excitement in battle. But as Asra spun her horse around, her sword and knife flashing, her long hair getting in her mouth she felt only the sense of being interrupted. She was annoyed. Suddenly it broke and she threw her dagger at a creature that looked to be leading the attack. It sank up to the bone hilt. The stone around it shattered, cracks appeared and blue blood seeped through the shards. The demons that saw screamed in anguish and retreated. As they ran some of their backs caught fire, courtesy of Rahl.

But one slow demon shrieked in agony as Kahlan grabbed its arm. Its eyes turned black and then he collapsed. she bent and whispered something to it. The demon nodded and took his knife and slowly cut his throat open. Kahlen wiped a tear from her cheek and gently rested her head against her horses neck. After a while she sat up, sweat soaked through her priestesses dress. Asra did not worry about her though. She had seen Kahlan once before fight, she knew her patterns. Tyrose however rushed to her and pulled her from her saddle. Gently he cradled the thin woman in his lap, pouring water into her parched mouth. Slowly her eyes flickered open and she smiled up at him before closing them again.

"we missed something didn't we." everyone spun around. They had not noticed the two men approaching them on horseback, the sound of the demons still rang in their ears. One was tall and skinny, his face shallow and pale as death. He wore a long black coat that was split down the middle for riding. Chain mail glinted from underneath. A bow hung at his back and a long slim black sword hung by his hip. The other man was well built and muscular. He wore heavy armor, silver and dented. Huge shoulder guards were spiked with metal points and his chest armor had the chest plate was scarred. A huge two handed sword hung across his back. The blade was deep red with silver inlaid in the design of a dragon. The handle was silver and wrapped in old cloth strips, a reminded of years of war. Donte was not the man that had spoken, Lors 'ladner the fairy prince stepped forward. He looked around and nodded grimly. "yes" he said again sternly "we really missed something."

Donte put a hand on his shoulder and Lors become silent. Donte dismounted and knelt before Asra. "Asra, Warrior Princess of the Iron Cavers, defender of the Light I am honored to serve you." he looked up at her and crossed his right arm over his chest. His hand a fist. "Dregan, Vantancry" honor, victory. She did the same, crossing her arm over her chest. She bowed her head. Rise, she told him. Donte I am honored to meet you. Who is your companion? She asked although she already knew.

Lors stayed on his horse but dipped his head. He was a proud man and although his mother had ordered him to, did not particularly want to follow this slip of a girl into battle. "lady, I am honored to serve under you" he intoned. Just yesterday his mother had said the exact same thing, he had had to repeat it until he could not forget it. Until the stupid words were engraved in his mind. Asra paid him him no head and motioned for Donte to mount again.

The turned to the rest of her company and addressed them "we must ride hard and fast, the sooner we are off this mountain the better. We need to be in Tamesworth Village by next evening. And in a week we have to meet up with map maker in Queenstown. I will brief you all about Queenstown later but so you know it is an enemy stronghold. The demons have control of the city, humans still live peacefully with them but mostly the inhabitants are criminals and Necros warriors. Lets ride." The sound of galloping horses filled their ears again, the sound would soon be familiar to them. It was unnerving galloping along the trail, every rock that was kicked up plummeted over the ledge. No One looked down.

Lors did not follow them. He knew where they were going and he had to feast. He dismounted, his horse stayed perfectly still. Sweeping his black robes around him the fairy walked among the dead demons. One of the demons had only bit hit by a blow to the head, no blood had seeped onto the ground yet. Lors bent and leaned over him. Slowly he opened his mouth. His mouth was almost touching the demons mouth as he sucked the life from the body. Slowly the feet turned ghostly white then the legs, the belly and finally the face as the last drop of blood was licked up by Lors. Then he moved on to the next one. Color flooded his cheeks and the throbbing pain in his temples left him. The fairy smiled, his sharp white teeth stained with the blue blood.


End file.
